


Sunfish Week Prompts

by AVFran



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Death, Crack Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVFran/pseuds/AVFran
Summary: Day 1, August 3: Dirt // Cultivation AUDay 2, August 4: Role Switch // ConstellationsDay 3, August 5: Urban Fantasy // MythologyDay 4, August 6: Angel/Demon // HanahakiDay 5, August 7: Spy AU // CrossoverDay 6, August 8: Royalty AU // ReincarnationDay 7, August 9: Soulmate // Family





	1. Late to the Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Jonghyuk and Yoo Sangah reunite with the party after Nirvana is defeated. It is not the happy reunion she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate summary: sad woman is sad then mad then sad then encouraging. sad man is just hard to understand.

_“Kim Dokja is dead.”_

They were still there. Most of Seoul had left after the funeral but Kim Dokja’s party chose to remain by his grave. They surround it, eyes red with tears, and watch. ‘He’ll be back.’ They reassure each other. They crowd around the empty patch of dirt in Gwanghwamun Square. Lee Hyunsung clings to Li Gilyoung as they weep, small hand kneading his shirt as the younger frantically tries to claw his way to the grave. Jung Heewon kneels silently next to a screaming Lee Jihye and strokes her hair with one arm while she hugs a bawling Shin Yoosung with the other. Yoo Sangah feels her heart break as she’s drops to the ground on trembling legs.

“Sangah-ssi!” Lee Hyunsung breaks into a run and lift her up into his arms.

Yoo Sangah takes a moment to sink into his warmth. When Yoo Jonghyuk had come for her she had feared for the worst. Why else would he be the one to rescue her? Kim Dokja would never abandon his companions, and that mentality had seeped into the rest of his group. She wasn’t blind, the idea of no man being left behind was honorable but foolish, even Kim Dokja couldn’t save everyone on that subway. But still, a part of her believed that he would come for her. A shameless knight in white and his eclectic band of loyal friends. But he didn’t. Instead, it was Yoo Jonghyuk that killed her captures and untied her.

_“Kim Dokja is dead.”_

The first words he said to her may as well have killed her. Yoo Sangah feels a stab of resentment at the memory. Even as the others join Lee Hyunsung in embracing her, she can’t shake the ugly emotion. The image of Yoo Jonghyuk staring down at her with that blank face as her world _shatters_ is salt on her wounds. The man was lucky. He was alive. His sister was alive. His lover was alive. And he didn’t feel a thing when the man who made that possible was dead.

“Where is he?”

Lee Jihye sniffles before pointing to the grave. There was even a head stone. It wasn’t the prettiest, it looked like someone had just grabbed a piece of concrete and hit it until it was shaped appropriately. Yoo Sangah wouldn’t be surprised if that was what happened. Why use a chisel and hammer when a fist and a skill would have the same effect for less effort?

Lee Hyunsung carries her to the grave. He sets her down gently and Jung Heewon rushes to her other side. Together, they lower her into the kneeling position. Yoo Jonghyuk stares for a moment before he kneels next to her. He raises a steady hand and gently runs it over the shallow grave. Dirt slowly brushes away to reveal the top of a crude wooden coffin. His hands hesitate before resting on the uneven wood. Yoo Sangah chokes back another sob and places her own hand next to his. It was cold. And damp. The only warmth she could feel was Jung Heewon’s arms wrapped around her and the Yoo Jonghyuk’s hand next to hers.

“Master.” Lee Jihye blubbers as she staggers after them. “Master, where’s Seolhwa-unni? She needs to come and heal ahjussi.”

Yoo Jonghyuk doesn’t answer her so Yoo Sangah takes a breath. “Seolhwa-ssi is with Sookyung-ssi. She was badly hurt.”

“She need to come _here_!”

Lee Jihye grabs Yoo Jonghyuk and shakes him. Lee Gilyoung grabs his other arm and screams unintelligible words. Yoo Jonghyuk is as still as stone but Yoo Sangah crumples. A high pitched keen escapes her mouth and she collapses forward. It’s too much. All of this is too much. Jung Heewon calls out her name but she can’t hear her above her wailing. Great sobs wrack her body as she rests her head on the dirt before passing out.

_“Kim Dokja is dead.”_

She doesn’t know how long she stays like that. She wraps her grief around herself and for the first time since the scenario started lets herself _feel_. The other times there had been no time for grief. Kim Dokja had died and shock and vengeance had carried her through until his resurrection. Grief would have to carry her this time. He will be back.

He will be back. He will be back. He w**i**ll be back. H**e** will **b**e back. He will be **ba**c**k**. He **will** be back. **He** will be **back**. He **will** **be** back. He will **be back**. **He will **be **back**. **He will be back**.

“You said…” she finally whispers.

“He will.” He can’t promise that. “He must.”

Yoo Sangah stares at Yoo Jonghyuk and truly takes in him. She stares at his scars. At the bags starting to form under his eye. The firm line his lips make as the press together. All the little details that are revealed in the sun and not hidden by the harsh shadows of her cell.

‘Oh.’ She realizes. Kim Dokja had always looked to this man first. He may not of done so with his eyes, but every scenario, every change in location, every time he just appeared the first thing he would ask-

_“... Where is Yoo Jonghyuk now?”_

She remembers the almost (not almost, definitely) smug beam Kim Dokja had directed at Yoo Jonghyuk during the third scenario. The utterly baffled look Yoo Jonghyuk had sent back. The way annoyance had turned to confusion, to rage, to trust, to annoyance, to grief, back to annoyance and finally settling on…. not quite fond. It wasn’t gentle enough to be fond, but there was something… Faith. Yoo Jonghyuk had looked at Kim Dokja like he held the world in his palms and could deliver it. With absolute belief in Kim Dokja’s Kim Dokjaness.

“He will.” She acknowledges.

Because, even if he wouldn’t return for his friends, he would return for him.

_“Kim Dokja is dead. However, he will live again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be obvious but this takes place around 146. After the Ultimate Sacrifice (145) but before YJH sees KDJ at the Constellation Banquet (148).  
I've always believed that YSA was a little bitter about how easily KDJ just integrated HSY into his friend group. I've expanded that bitterness to include YJH, because honestly, 3rd regression YJH doesn't deserve KDJ, in more than one way.  
There's more of a focus on YSA just because YJH is incredibly hard for me to write seriously. I can imagine what he would do or say, but I can't follow the though process that would lead him there most of the time.  
Happy Sunfish Week.


	2. How to Befriend Kim Dokja According to Yoo Jonghyuk (and witnessed by everyone else)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YJH regresses and approaches KDJ years before WOS starts and tries out his aggressive friend making strategy.  
It doesn’t quite work the way he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other summary: Sad man is a hot mess of emotions and handles it about as well as expected. This rat is fairly certain he's being harassed in the most convoluted way possible.
> 
> Not gonna lie, this started as role reversal with YJH knowing everything about KDJ and got out of hand.

They messed up. Yoo Jonghyuk couldn’t understand why, but they had messed up. Lee Hyunsung was dead. He had been the first to go down, a surprise attack from the rear tearing through him before he could activate Steel Transformation. Jung Heewon was next. Then Lee Gilyoung. They managed to pull together after that. Closing ranks to fight their opponent. Probability had sparked around him with each swipe he took at them. Each swing was a one hit kill. Yoo Jonghyuk was the next to die, the last thing he saw was Kim Dokja’s hand reaching out to him.

And now he is here. In an apartment. In bed. At night. Alone.

He flings the covers off himself and sprints to the window. This wasn’t his room in the factory, which meant it wasn’t a secure location. He draws his fist back to break the glass when movement outside catches his eye.

Cars. There are cars driving on the road, a steady line of red and white lights rushing in opposite directions. Cars weren’t used in Seoul after the scenarios started. Too many broken bridges and debris clogged up the roads for cars to be a viable transport option, you were better just running to wherever you needed to be. Outside of the capital was a different story but with exception to the roads leading the factory, Seoul was a motorless city.

His hand is the second thing he notices, he takes in the smooth skin on the back of it. The lack of scarring on his knuckles. Whirling around he looks for a mirror. He’s smaller and most of his muscle definition is gone. He’s still fit, could still put up a fight and win, but there’s a light layer of fat that softens what was once sharp angles. He rakes his hand through his longer hair and stares at his younger face. His cheeks are more filled out and the many smaller cuts that littered his face were gone. His skin is paler and he has bags that would make Kim Dokja weep. Tearing his gaze from the mirror he takes in the room. The covers are still on the ground where he threw them but now that he’s looking they’re a nice industrial cotton. The walls are covered in gaming posters, figures, comics and other paraphernalia. This was… this was _his_ apartment. In a daze he opens his bedroom door and enters the hallway.

“Oppa? Why are you awake?” Yoo Mia pokes her head out of her room and blinks at him.

‘Her hair is long.’ Yoo Jonghyuk thinks. When she left for university she had cut it short herself. The resulting mess was too horrifying for even Yoo Jonghyuk and he had marched her down to a beauty salon to have it fixed. He’d regretted it. It ended up looking too pretty and he had spent the first week of her classes chasing off boys when he went to pick her up. “Mia-ah. Go back to sleep.”

“Go back to sleep.” She mocks in a false deep voice and twists her face into an impressive scowl. “I’m not the one who has to G-star tomorrow. Kwangho-ssi is gonna yell at you if you reject all the contracts again.”

Yoo Jonghyuk glares at her until she scoffs and closes her door. Who the hell was Kwangho? Not important. He is in the past. Very far in the past if Yoo Mia hadn’t cut her hair. He gently closes the door and tries to open his attribute window, he needs to know what skills he gained from this regression.

<strike>He doesn’t want to see the empty spaces where their fables stood</strike>

But it doesn’t open. He blinks, and tries again. Okay. No. Again. Again. Again. He tries to activate Sage’s Eye but it doesn’t work. Panicking, he punches the door. At his full strength, Yoo Jonghyuk can pulverize steel. He threw his entire weight behind that punch and all he has to show for it is a couple of bloody knuckles. The noise however, alerts Yoo Mia and she pokes her head back out of her room to yell at her brother to go to sleep. Instead, his door slams open and her brother flings himself out like a demented cat. He bounces off the hallway wall and scrambles down to his recording room. Yoo Mia blinks. Her brother is so weird.

Yoo Jonghyuk kicks the door shut behind him and tries not to hyperventilate. Okay. Fine. He can’t access his skill. He can’t open his attribute window. No one has commented on his actions or sponsored coins. And he is in the past. Somehow, he knows this is Kim Dokja’s fault.

Kim Dokja. Where’s Kim Dokja? He wasn’t dead like Lee Hyunsung or Jung Heewon last he saw. But he is in the past. Could Kim Dokja retrieve him from here?

‘Kim Dokja is here,’ he realizes, ‘just not the one I know.’

If he is in the past then so was everyone else. They may not remember but they were here and all he has to do is find them. Goal set, he marches across the room to his set up. Yoo Jonghyuk sits down in a familiar chair and turns on his computer. A wave of unexpected nostalgia hits him as the login screen appears and a familiar wallpaper pops up in the background. He clicks on his username and it asks for a password.

“Fuck.”

* * *

Han Myungoh is excited. Bringing Yoo Sangah to the convention was a great idea. The greatest of gamers can be flustered by the new hire’s pretty face. Even popular pro-players couldn’t resist it if their latest opportunity had proved anything. Han Myungoh makes polite small talk with Park Kwangho as they wait for his player to return from the restroom. Such luck! To snag the best face in Korean gaming! They will have to milk this for all it is worth. Ensure the deal is exclusive and rope him into an extension, possible a permanent sponsorship.

“ Kwangho-ssi is too kind, accepting our request to partner with Jonghyuk-ssi for our latest update.”

“No, no. Department head Myungoh is the one who is kind.” Park Kwangho simpers back. “To be honest, I was just as surprised you when Jonghyuk-ssi accepted your deal. He’s very picky about these kinds of things. Last year he didn’t accept a single deal that wasn’t directly ordered by the league.”

That’s the power of Yoo Sangah’s face! He will always bring this good luck charm with him to conventions from now on, such a weapon must be used to its full extent.

“Ah he sounds quite difficult. You must be very skilled to manage such a player.”

“Not at all. Not at all”

It takes them almost thirty minutes to realize that Yoo Jonghyuk isn’t coming back. After Park Kwangho apologizes profusely in a well-practiced manner, he and Han Myungoh begin their hunt for the wayward gamer. How much trouble could he cause in thirty minutes?

When they find Yoo Jonghyuk three hours later he has some poor, uninteresting man pinned to the wall with both arms bracketing him in. Han Myungoh can see his shoulder muscles bulging against the tight t-shirt (which was very unprofessional in his opinion) and can only imagine how terrifying he looks from the front.

“Jonghyuk-ssi!” The manager flutters. “You really shouldn’t wander off. Come, come. The meeting room is this way.”

Park Kwangho tries to pull him away but Yoo Jonghyuk remains rooted in place. If anything, he seems even more determined not to be moved now that there was an audience.

“What?” Yoo Jonghyuk finally snaps as he turns his head.

The plain man must think that this is his best shot because he tries to duck beneath Yoo Jonghyuk’s arms while he’s distracted. What everyone underestimates however, is how far Yoo Jonghyuk’s sense of propriety has fallen. The moment the man tries to escape, Yoo Jonghyuk lunges forward. His elbows slam against the wall and down to block any head movement and his right knee jams between the other’s leg and up, locking his hips in place. The unfortunate worker lets out a startled squeak and flushes. He flushes even more when he sees that he’s nose to nose with the taller man.

“When are you off work?”

“Late! I’m working very late right now! Overtime!”

Overtime! As if this part timer would be given that during this slow period. Han Myungoh moves to berate the office worker when he sees the pleading look the man sends him. Ah.

“Jonghyuk-ssi, if you could let our worker go it would be much appreciated.” Han Myungoh pleads. “There is much work that needs to be finished and you’re holding him up.”

The younger man gives Han Myungoh a look of such profound relief that he hesitates for a moment. No. All resources must be used to their max potential. If Yoo Sangah is enough to draw Yoo Jonghyuk in then _this_ new hire will be the one the chain him to Minosoft. He can sense it. Han Myungoh hardens his heart against the look of betrayal he knows the young man will give him.

“I’m sure he’ll be free soon though. The rush should only last a few days. In fact, it will be over by our next session if you would like to arrange a meeting afterwards.”

Blood drains from the trembling worker face and he goes from being bright red to white within seconds. Do it! Do it for Minosoft young man! Become the sacrifice that will act as the foundation for this great partnership. Fortunately, he’s too shocked to speak and can only stare in open mouth horror at the department head. Yoo Jonghyuk frowns deeply at Han Myungoh before turning back to his victim.

“Phone.” Yoo Jonghyuk demands. When the other is too slow for his liking he retracts one arm and shoves his hand into Kim Dokja’s pants. He pulls out with the phone and steps back. He unlocks the phone and taps at it for a minute or two before shoving it back into the pocket. “I’ll text you the details later. Don’t ignore me, Kim Dokja.”

With his business complete Yoo Jonghyuk wastes no time turning around and walking back towards the meeting room. He passes the stunned audience and gracefully exits the scene. In comparison, Kim Dokja seems to lose all the strength in his body. He slides down the wall and buries his once again burning face into his knees. Park Kwangho is the first to recover. Once again, he apologizes profusely in a practiced manner before sprinting after his player. Han Myungoh barely registers this as he continues to stare wide eyed at the newly identified Kim Dokja.

Maybe he should bring Kim Dokja with him instead of Yoo Sangah from now on. 

* * *

Kim Dokja is certain that this is hell. Or at least some new and frightening form of bullying. As he curled under the shelf in the storage closet he can hear rapid footsteps from the hallway.

Okay, he may not have any friends but he’s sure that friends don’t look like they want to murder you every time you see them! They look happy, smile even! This ‘Yoo Jonghyuk’ has a face that could scare a gangster whenever he caught sight of Kim Dokja but he insists that they’re friends every time they meet.

‘Which one.’ He thinks furiously. ‘Which _asshole_ peaked at my phone!’

This is obviously an attempt to haze the new hire. A professional gamer named ‘Yoo Jonghyuk’ just happens to agree with a game collaboration with Minosoft and decides to pester Kim Dokja? Who isn’t even in the marketing department? Get real! There’s no way that would happen! Kim Dokja is perfectly aware of his plain looks and personality. If any Kim should be getting pestered it should be Kim Dongsoo, the one that works with PR that all the girls blush around, or Yoo Sangah, the undisputed great beauty of Minosoft! But no, Yoo Jonghyuk had zoned in on Kim Dokja since day one and hadn’t wavered no matter who threw themselves at him.

Which is why Kim Dokja is hiding in a box in one of the storage closets. For an hour. Each day. For the past week. Yoo Jonghyuk is relentless. He isn’t able to show up every day but he is consistent enough that Kim Dokja has taken to hiding during his lunch break as a precaution. His own boss, Han Myungoh, was selling him out. Encouraging Yoo Jonghyuk to visit when he had to time and happily informing the rest of the staff that if they saw him to point him in Kim Dokja’s direction. In this situation, no one can be trusted.

Slowly, he climbs out of his box and inches toward the door. His lunch break is almost over, if he can make it back to his desk before being seen, Yoo Jonghyuk wouldn’t bother him. He’s oddly considerate about not disturbing the workspace. Kim Dokja takes a deep breath to centers himself emotionally before yanking the door open and striding forward. He then raises his arms to protect his head as someone falls backward right on top of him.

“Dokja-ssi?!”

“Sangah-ssi!”

There’s a short scuffle as they try and untangle themselves before a familiar voice is heard coming down the hallway.

“Once again, we can’t thank you enough for agreeing to collaborate with Minosoft.” Han Myungoh simpers.

A feral survival instinct kicks in and his leg immediately snaps out to slam against the open door. Just as quick one of his hands snakes out and covers Yoo Sangah’s mouth as he log rolls them between a box of printing paper and a broken desk. Once hidden, Kim Dokja raises his other hand and places his finger against his lips. After Yoo Sangah nods her head, he carefully releases the hand on her mouth and flops away from her. The two of them lie on the floor and wait for the danger to pass.

Yoo Sangah opens and closes her mouth before stuttering out, “Is Dokja-ssi okay?”

“No.”

Kim Dokja is very much not okay! He lives in fear. Constantly paranoid that Yoo Jonghyuk would be waiting just around the corner with a new pen, or shirt, or a delicious home cooked lunch. This was turning out to be a very expensive prank.

“Is Jonghyuk-ssi being a bit much?”

“Much? Did you know, that he found out where I live?”

“Eh?”

“He keeps sending me food! And nice stuff too! Homemade kimchi and gochujang!”

“That’s not good. How does he know where you live?”

Finally! Someone who understands how serious this is. Kim Dokja has a full blown stalker and all his other coworkers can muster up is to say that he isn’t being grateful! What was there to be grateful about? Just because the food was really tasty doesn’t mean it isn’t concerning that Yoo Jonghyuk know where he lives. Actually, how did he find out his address? Did someone tell him that too! Could he really not trust anyone in this company? While Kim Dokja is busy pondering how likely he is to end up on the news as a murder victim, Yoo Sangah gets up and makes her way to the door. The moment she touches the handle he leaps back into action, slapping her hand down.

“No! You can’t leave for another three minutes!” He whispers furiously. “I can’t trust you not to rat me out!”

Maximum paranoia! He only has four more minutes of break and he only needs thirty seconds to run to his desk. He has to stay hidden until the very last second.

The next three minutes are awkward. Kim Dokja plants himself against the door and refuses to budge and Yoo Sangah tries to busy herself with her phone while shooting him concerned glances. Kim Dokja counts the seconds until it’s time the leave. At the minute and the half mark he gets up and signals Yoo Sangah. He opens the door and lets her exit first. She rushes out only to stop when she turns to her right. Whirling around in horror she only says one thing.

“Run.”

Kim Dokja doesn’t need any more warning than that. He’s off like a shot down the hall and to his desk. Behind her, Yoo Sangah can hear the slow _tap tap tap_ of footsteps break into a running _slap slap slap_ as Yoo Jonghyuk spots his prey. He doesn’t spare her a glance as she lunges in front of him with her arms spread out. He spins counter clockwise around her and plants his foot against the wall and launches himself into the air as she reaches out to grab him, flying over her outstretched arm at a forty-five degree angle and landing on his hands and feet. He doesn’t stop to balance himself, instead using the position like a starting block and blasting off after Kim Dokja.

Kim Dokja is trying really hard not to cry because of this ridiculous man.

* * *

Yoo Sangah is aware of the rumors surrounding her. That she rides with a different man on her way home every night. That she’s only being considered for permanent employment because she’s sleeping will all the executives. That she cheated in university and that’s the only reason she has a degree. These are all things she’s heard before and things she’ll likely hear for the rest of her life. She’s made what peace she can with this. What she didn’t expect to become aware of are the rumor surrounding Kim Dokja.

“Kim Dokja’s been hiding during lunch breaks.”

“Kim Dokja was tackled to the ground by Department Head Han-nim yesterday.”

“Kim Dokja is being used as a honey pot.”

“Kim Dokja is being stalked” is not one that circulating though. Yoo Sangah worries about his safety. She doesn’t want to, but nobody else seems to be taking the situation seriously. Their coworker is possibly being stalked and they all treat it like live entertainment. Han Myungoh is the worst offender. She had seen him throw Kim Dokja into a meeting room and lock the door before going the grab Yoo Jonghyuk.

Which is why she sneaks off ten minutes early from her desk to stand guard at Kim Dokja’s floor. Two other female workers are standing behind her. For this mission, she is going to need backup. When she explained the plan to Lee Yoonhi and Okhi the two sisters were all for it. Lee Okhi is gentle and has a motherly air around her, she would oversee Kim Dokja’s comfort. Lee Yoonhi is known for her mean right hook and Yoo Sangah has full faith in her ability and willingness to throw down if she feels threatened. Both women were appalled by their male colleagues’ lack of action and prepared to do whatever was necessary to get Kim Dokja out of the building unmolested.

The moment they see the team lead get up they burst into action. Lee Okhi and Lee Yoonhi go up to Kim Dokja and loop their arms through his. Ignoring his deer in the headlights look, Lee Okhi cheerfully drags him out as she chatters about the latest incident involving Kim Dongsoo and Lee Yoonhi adds the occasional jab. Yoo Sangah steps in once the ladies and their charge are gone and musters up her most impressive glare.

“You saw nothing. When Yoo Jonghyuk comes, you don’t know where Kim Dokja is or who he’s with. Am I understood?”

Once she’s made eye contact with each man she storms off after the sisters. She’s on the second floor and sees the trio exit the stairwell when Yoo Jonghyuk steps out from behind a corner and in front of her. She only has one second to see him register Kim Dokja and grab the railing while lifting a leg.

“Yoo Jonghyuk!”

He lowers his leg but keeps one hand on the rail as he turns towards her.

“Yoo Sangah.”

She has a briefly shocked that he knows her name. Then she remembers that this man is a crazy stalker and knowing the names of his victim’s friends is probably step four of his evil plans, right after finding his home address.

“What do you want?” She demands.

Yoo Jonghyuk stares at her like she’s just declared that she wants to fight him. A bit of caution and a lot of aggression. He’s like a wild animal, all he knows is fight or flight but flight got lost while he was in the middle of fighting.

“I need to ask Kim Dokja a question.”

“Stop harassing Kim Dokja.”

“I’m not.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“… I want to know what he wants for a present.”

“Why are you going to buy him a present.”

“I’m…” His glare deepens before he spits out. “I’m his friend.”

Friend? Friend?! This man! This stalker! Kim Dokja is scared out of his mind and this guy is just joking around!

“Why would Kim Dokja want _you _as a friend.” Yoo Sangah puts as much venom into the question as she can.

“He didn’t seem happy.”

“Of course he isn’t! You’re stalking him!”

Yoo Jonghyuk pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “No, I mean he was _never_ happy. He had no friends. He didn’t go drinking with anyone. He didn’t talk to anyone. He had no life outside of work and even that...”

Yoo Sangah feels herself deflate with each thing Yoo Jonghyuk lists. That isn’t right. Kim Dokja is full of energy, always ready to shout and run from Yoo Jonghyuk as his coworkers laughed. Sharp tongue ready to draw blood as soon as someone teased him about his relentless admirer. He’s always happy to vent to her during lunch as they hide in their storeroom about his favorite story (which he refuses to reveal the main character’s name) , Han Myungoh sacrificing him, Yoo Jonghyuk’s everything. And he’s happy to listen to her vent about rumors, asshole bosses, Kim Dongsoo not understanding that she won’t _ever_ want to date him.

But she also remembers. She remembers finishing her revenge and turning around and seeing a man staring at his phone, ignoring her. She remembers how he didn’t say anything to her or their bosses, and that she got away with it. She remembers a lone figure sitting in a crowd of coworkers with no one interacting with him. Eating plain rice and egg at lunch alone at his desk, eyes on his phone as the world passes him by.

Had she ever interacted with Kim Dokja after their interview? Before Yoo Jonghyuk, had anyone really seen him?

“He needs a new tie.” Yoo Sangah allows. “His current one is old and he’s been complaining that he doesn’t have a second.”

Yoo Jonghyuk stares at her. It’s intimidating, she isn’t too proud to admit that.

“A tie…”

Laughter below snaps both their heads back to the lobby. Lee Yoonhi has Kim Dokja in a headlock while Lee Okhi pokes at his side. Kim Dokja sputters as he tries to fend off the wandering hands, but every time a finger lands his eye squint and a sharp bark emerges from his mouth as he flinches. It’s not the most pleasant of sounds, but Yoo Jonghyuk’s eyes go soft and his lips tug up like he’s fighting a smile.

‘Oh, that’s a good look for him.’ Yoo Sangah realizes. ‘That’s a very good look.’

“Is there a pattern he likes?”

It’s said softly, like the words are fragile. The tone so unexpected that it takes a few seconds for Yoo Sangah register that it was Yoo Jonghyuk asking her a question. In those seconds he stiffened back up and was staring her down.

“No. No, a plain black one would be fine, it’s for work. But if you want you could get him a silly one as well.”

“Fine.”

“And glare less. You’re too scary when you do, nobody wants to date someone who scowls all the time.”

Yoo Jonghyuk glares at her. “I don't glare at him.”

“Yes, you do. You’re doing it right now!”

“No. I’m not glaring.”

Yoo Sangah squints at him and comes to the horrifying realization that he’s telling the truth. His brows aren’t furrowed and his eyes aren’t crinkling at the edges. He truly does just have an unfortunately angry face. A supremely attractive one, but angry.

“Then smile more. When you give him the present you have to smile. And be polite.”

“Thank you for the advice.”

Business concluded and Kim Dokja long since shuffled out of the building, Yoo Jonghyuk goes to find the stairs. Yoo Sangah feels like slapping herself. Or Yoo Jonghyuk. She has to talk to the Lee sisters and explain this giant misunderstanding.

Yoo Jonghyuk doesn’t show up to work the next day, but the day after he grabs her arm between meetings and drags her to Kim Dokja’s department with him. Yoo Sangah is still shaky from being carried up the stairs at one point so she doesn’t think it’s her fault that she doesn’t notice what he’s carrying in his other hand.

“Happy Birthday.”

Kim Dokja doesn’t even have time to get out of his chair before a bouquet of roses is tossed into his face. As he’s busy spitting out rose petals Yoo Jonghyuk drops his present on the desk. It was a large soft grey box with a silver ribbon tied in a bow on top. Despite the nice wrapping the sides and corners were dented in at odd spots. Kim Dokja is staring up at Yoo Jonghyuk with wide eyes as the rest of the department shuffles over to watch the show.

“From me and Yoo Sangah. She helped pick.”

Kim Dokja flicks his eyes to Yoo Sangah and all she can do is smile. He wasn’t technically lying if the box contained what she thought it did.

“The flowers are just from me.”

More than a few smiles break out in the crowd as they lean in closer to see what’s inside the box. Kim Dokja drops the bouquet and the flowers land on his keyboard. Ignoring the roses, he slowly pulls the bow apart, treating it like it contains a bomb. Once the lid is lifted, the crowd surges forward to peak. Yoo Sangah is pushed forward and finally sees what’s hidden within.

The large box makes more sense now. A nice white trench coat is folded in the box, with two ties, and a watch. The coat is the largest item, good quality and brand name too from the look of it. One of the ties is pure black, as she suggested, but the other is a deep blue with gold specks scattered throughout. The watch is the crown jewel though. Obviously a commissioned piece, clockworks are visible behind the arms and the design is black, gold and white. All the items are wrinkled and scattered across the box but it is obvious that they’d been laid out meticulously beforehand.

“Dokja-ssi! Why didn’t you tell us it’s your birthday?”

“We need to go out drinking!”

“Team Lead! It’s Dokja-ssi birthday! We can leave early to party right!”

The employees give their team lead an eager look. He squirms and hems and haws before finally giving in.

“Fine! But just one hour early!”

The men let out a cheer and slap Kim Dokja on the back or ruffle his hair. They offer congratulations and ask how old he is. A few are looking at their cell phones and asking where he wants to eat dinner and if he has a favorite bar. Kim Dokja is still in shock and is shaking back and forth with each blow.

Yoo Jonghyuk takes in the activity and seems to come to a decision. “I’ll text you a time a place later. You should dinner with your coworkers tonight.” His face softens and form the corner of her eye, Yoo Sangah sees the same expression that she did two days ago. “Happy birthday, Kim Dokja.”

Right next to Yoo Jonghyuk, Yoo Sangah gets the perfect view of Kim Dokja blushing face before he looks down in embarrassment. She notices how he cradles the box to his chest and glances at the flowers before peak up at Yoo Jonghyuk through his eyelashes.

The men start hollering, and another round of back slaps and hair ruffles descend on Kim Dokja. Yoo Jonghyuk gets his fair share of back slaps but no one is brave enough to try and touch his hair. By the time Kim Dokja’s free Yoo Jonghyuk has left the room with Yoo Sangah trailing behind him.

She catches the sleeve of his jacket. “Good job.”

He nods at her and they part ways. Yoo Sangah sprints down the hallway, she is very late for her meeting. And no matter what set off the latest round of cheers from the office, she doesn’t turn around to check. Kim Dokja will tell her later anyway.

She doesn’t manage to make it to the party, but she is there four days later to witness Kim Dokja throw the new controller at Yoo Jonghyuk’s head before he sprints to the nearest exit.

* * *

“Supreme King! Lee Chaewon of Daily Herald! You showcased new model of controller in this tournament. Is this part of the sponsorship deal with Minosoft and can we expect to see it on the market soon?”

Yoo Mia watches the news as she does her homework. It’s a habit formed from living with her brother. Her job was to study and get good grades while he earned money and tended to the house. This meant studying all the time, so she would do her homework with the news in the background while her oppa cooked dinner in the kitchen. It’s a system that works and she isn’t going to screw it up, even if her oppa’s not here to keep up his end of the bargain.

“A close companion gave it to me.”

English was terrible. She hates it, the language made no sense. Why is the plural for mouse mice? She wishes that the secondary language was still German like when her parents were students. Giving up, she throws the book across the room and clears the table. If she can’t study, then she’ll just eat. Even if she has to eat microwaved leftovers from last night. Muttering under her breath about irresponsible oppas, she digs through the fridge to find something tasty.

“Jonghyuk-ssi has been working closely with Minosoft these past months. This controller is one of the products they’re hoping to will do well during the spring.”

Kwangho is so reliable, unlike her stupid oppa, who can’t even arrange a fridge prope- oh beef, that’s tasty. Decision made, she pops open the tupperware and goes hunting for a clean plate to zap it.

“How would you describe the current work environment in Minosoft? Jonghyuk-ssi is notoriously difficult to work with. Department head Han, how would you describe his performance?”

How long? It’s meat so thirty seconds should be fine? No, forty five, it won’t taste as good luke warm. Hot is always best! Now where’s the rice cooker hiding?

“Yoo Jonghyuk has been a pleasure to work with. He’s always invested in the project and has visits the company several times a week to go over details.”

Chopsticks, chopsticks, chopsticks. Where the hell were the chopsticks? Did oppa not clean them? He promised.

“If I may ask, who is this companion you mentioned earlier? Are they a close friend you’ve made recently?”

Food done heating up, she carefully bounces the hot plate back and forth on her finger tips. Setting it down on the table, she shakes her hands as she sits down for dinner. Picking up her chopsticks

“He’s the most important man in my life.”

Yoo Mia fumbles with her chopsticks in shock. Did he just-

“He sounds _very_ important to you. How would you describe your relationship with this mystery man?”

What is going on? Yoo Mia fumbles with her chopsticks again while her eyes remain glued to the TV. Hey, hey! Go back! She wasn’t paying attention! Where is all this coming from?

“I intend to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Yoo Mia lets out a scream along with twenty other people on TV. Stupid oppa! How dare you not tell your dongsaeng about your boyfriend before revealing it on live TV! And before bringing him home to meet her! Stupid, stupid, stupid oppa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the add this but thank you to Yudja for proofreading this for me.
> 
> I just like the idea of YJH aggressively trying to befriend KDJ and KDJ just not understanding what is happening. Who is this strange man with an unfortunate name?  
Yoo Sangah once again making an appearance, because I've decided she makes a great third party to understand what's happening through a more rational viewpoint.  
I might continue this later, I've already have most of the planning laid out to continue it so we’ll see after exams are over.


	3. Dealing With the In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades don’t approve of their ‘son's’ choice in companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate summary: sad man releases his inner cat and does the exact opposite of what people tell him to.  
Takes place after Gigantomachia.

[Queen of the Darkest Spring is watching you]

[Father of the Rich Night is watching you]

Yoo Jonghyuk paused and stared up.

“What are you doing? Hurry up!” Yoo Jonghyuk just stared up at the sky and frowned. From the corner of his eye he saw the rest of the party stall as Kim Dokja rushed back towards him scowling. “Sunfish bastard, we don’t have time for your dramatics right now.”

Grabbing his arm, Kim Dokja tried to pull him towards the group. This didn’t work. Yoo Jonghyunk continued to glare up at the sky, digging his heels in and ignoring Kim Dokja’s grunts of effort. When no further messages appeared, he turned to ask at Kim Dokja _why_ Persephone and Hades where watching him when-

[Queen of the Darkest Spring strongly advise you to step back]

Yoo Jonghyuk’s jaw snapped shut and his head whipped back to face the sky. By this point, Kim Dokja was hugging him from behind and trying to lift him up so that he could just _carry_ him the rest of the way. Lee Hyunsung was jogging back to help as well.

[Father of the Rich Night is displeased by your insolence]

Kim Dokja had circled Yoo Jonghyuk and was trying to push him from the front while Lee Hyunsung leaned forward to pick him up when Hades chose to comment. Yoo Jonghyuk felt his jaw lock at the indirect order. Pissed, he lifted an arm, looped it around Kim Dokja’s waist, and pulled him towards himself. They’re flushed against each other, Yoo Jonghyuk’s hand resting in the dip of Kim Dokja’s back to stabilize him and the smaller man resting his hands against his shoulders as he stumbled from the sudden action. Lee Hyunsung, nervous and distracted, chose that exact moment to lift Yoo Jonghyuk up in a princess carry. Kim Dokja’s let out a startled yelp as his face was suddenly buried in in Yoo Jonghyuk’s pecs and Yoo Jonghyuk was suddenly very distracted by how Kim Dokja was squirming on top of him.

[Queen of the Darkest Spring strongly advises you to detach yourself from the successor of the Underworld King!]

And like that the distraction was over. Once again pissed, Yoo Jonghyuk wiggled his other arm free and smacked it firmly between Kim Dokja’s shoulder blades. This caused Kim Dokja to grip his shirt as he was suddenly bend in half, his face still buried in Yoo Jonghyuk’s chest while his legs straddled his hips.

“Down! Hyunsung-ssi, let us down!”

Flustered, Lee Hyunsung let go and the two men fell to the ground. They groaned at the sudden contact with the concrete. Kim Dokja was quick to roll away and nurse his injured knees. Just as quick, Yoo Jonghyuk grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together.

[Prisoner of the Golden Headband is impressed by your resolve]

[Demon-like Judge of Fire is clapping her hands]

[Secretive Plotter is disappointed by your lack of subtly]

[Abysmal Black Flame Dragon has gone to get popcorn]

[many constellations find this situation humorous]

[many constellations think this situation is dangerous for incarnation Yoo Jonghyuk]

[7,000 coins have been sponsored]

“What’s happening?” Han Sooyoung asked. “Did you two finally confess your love?”

“Oh a confession? Uriel quick, sponsor coins, they might do it!” Jung Heewon joked.

[Demon-like Judge of Fire sponsors 2,000 coins]

“… Hey, she actually did it.”

“…”

“Aren’t you going to explain why your sponsor is like this?”

“I don’t think anyone need Uriel’s obsession explained…”

“Dokja-ssi, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt!”

The adults stood back and watched in amusement as the younger incarnations and Lee Hyunsung swarmed the fallen men.

“Master! What happened? Are you fighting ahjussi again?”

“Hyung, how are your legs? Are you bleeding?”

“Ahjussi, let me help you up.”

The two men struggled to get up. Kim Dokja was shaking his captured hand while Yoo Jonghyuk refused to let go, increasing his grip strength, causing the bones to grind painfully. This of course made Kim Dokja shake his hand even harder to escape the pain, making Yoo Jonghyuk grip even harder so as to not lose the hand. With the of the two children each bracing a hip, Kim Dokja finally managed to stand upright. He only has a few seconds to savor the experience before Yoo Jonghyuk rose behind him with the help of Lee Jihye. Releasing his hand, the regressor presses his chest to Kim Dokja’s back and laces his fingers around his stomach. Hooking his chin over Kim Dokja’s shoulder, he lets out a satisfied hum as he flicks his eyes upwards. Kim Dokja spluttered and kicked at his shins and tried to pry his fingers loose.

* * *

[Hidden Scenario – Never the Bride]

Category: Hidden

Difficulty: ???

Clear Conditions: Prevent the union between Yoo Jonghyuk and Kim Dokja

Time Limit: None

Compensation: 1,000,000 coins, the gratitude and trust of the Queen of Darkest Spring and Father of the Rich Night

Failure: -

* * *

The party froze before bursting back into action.

“Master you aren’t gonna marry this ugly ahjussi, are you?!”

“Don’t call ahjussi ugly!”

“You’re ugly!”

Lee Gilyoung and Shin Yoosung immediately let go of Kim Dokja and rounded on Lee Jihye. In a reversal of the earlier scene, the adults ignored the children and crowded around the couple and started planning.

“Dokja-ssi, why didn’t you tell us? Congradulations!”

“Contact the factory! We need to bolster our defenses against anyone stupid enough to attack! Heewon!”

“Shut up Sooyoung! Get a priest! We need to rush the ceremony before they can interrupt. Tell the nurses with Sookyung-ssi that they need to prep a wheelchair and be ready to move at any moment!”

“Wait! No! We aren’t being married!” Kim Dokja protested. “It’s about Kim Dokja’s Company! Yoo Jonghyuk is the other leader!”

All the adults stopped and stared at their leader. The kids continued to pinch each other, unbothered by the lack of a wedding. Kim Dokja twists his head and shoots a pleading look at Yoo Jonghyuk to clear up this misunderstanding.

[Father of the Rich Night approves of the Demon King of Salvation’s declaration]

Yoo Jonghyuk’s face turned stormy and he tilted his head up to the sky again. “We’re getting married.”

[Demon-like Judge of Fire is screaming]

[5,000 coins have been sponsored]

[Prisoner of the Golden Headband is has dropped his stick]

[1,000 coins have been sponsored]

[Secretive Plotter is intrigued]

[1,000 coins have been sponsored]

[Abyssal Black Flame Dragon is laughing at your misfortune]

[500 coins have been sponsored]

The adult trio started yelling more instructions to the surrounding incarnations and the younger trio’s fight intensified. There are a few congratulatory yells from the crowd but none of them were brave enough to get closer to the fighting couple. Kim Dokja had reached his limit and was drawing his sword while screaming. Yoo Jonhyuk had one hand firmly digging into Kim Dokja’s hip while the other was busy palming the pommel of Unbroken Faith to shove it back into the pocket. Everyone was too busy to notice the next few messages.

[the Underworld has declared that incarnation Yoo Jonghyuk is an enemy]

[Queen of Darkest Spring if urging the successor of the Underworld King to Kill incarnation Yoo Jonghyuk]

[Father of the Rich Night warns incarnation Yoo Jonghyuk to prepare himself]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Jonghyuk is exactly the kind of guy who would marry Kim Dokja because he was told he couldn’t. He’s like that cat that stares you straight in the eye as you yell at him not to knock something over. And he just reaches out with one paw and knocks it over.  
I couldn’t fit it in but I had a joke about Persephone pointing out that they were technically brothers now and playing the incest angle but Yoo Jonghyuk just going, “you’re an olympian! Like that’s ever stopped them!”


	4. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Jonghyuk meets a fan at the constellation banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate summary: sad man meets a fangirl  
something short

Uriel enters the room in a flutter of black lace, golden locks, and a smile that could outshine the sun. Yoo Jonghyuk only has a moment to take these visuals in before his eyes are blocked by said hair. She smells fresh and clean, and it takes every bit of Yoo Jonghuk’s restraint to not deck her.

“Hello! It’s so good to finally meet you face to face!”

The beauty of Lee Seolhwa and the excitement of Li Jihye. A devastating combination that should be pointed anywhere but him. Uriel giggles like a school girl and cradles his face in her palms, drinking in the view.

“Did you speak the _that _guy?”

Uriel sighs and lets go to cup both her cheeks. “Yes. Eden must make the offer of Messiah Path. But do not be afraid!” Her hands slide down her chip and clap together excitedly. “Kim Dokja rejected it! So don’t worry, you’re positions won’t have to change.” Uriel sparkles at him, eyes wide and awaiting praise.

“Ah…” What is this angel on about? Rather, what happened? She definitely wasn’t like this in the past regressions. It is Kim Dokja’s fault. Only that guy would be able to corrupt a constellation of Eden to this extent. “What are you offering?”

“Offering?” She blinks. “O-Oh! Yes, the story. Well see- um. That is…”

Yoo Jonghyuk stares blankly as the Demon-like Judge of Fire stutters and flails around in a panic. This was Kim Dokja’s fault. He didn’t have any proof but he can sense it.

“…. and so I thought I should come and say hi! Eden mustn’t be seen as lax in its duty or-“

“There’s no story.”

“….”

“Next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me Uriel only saw Kim Dokja. This is the angel that swears at demons and breaks the rules because of her OTP.


	5. That Time Yoo Jonghyuk Was the Herald of Andraste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric would like to point out that none of this was his idea. He wasn't the one that elected the man to a position of power, that was the seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate summary: sad man becomes a religious figure and reunites with rat man but rat man has entered sexy mode
> 
> I just really wanted to write about the cast of DAI being very confused by these two messes.

No one in the Inquisition signed up for this. Hell, no one in the Inquisition had actually signed up to join the Inquisition. Cassandra had joined for Divine Justinia. Varric for Hawk. Solas the fade. The Iron Bull was a qunari spy. Dorian, Cole, Vivienne, Sera, and Blackwall? The Herald had kidnapped them, some more willingly than others. Which lead these unfortunate souls to their current situation. Fighting Templars. And mages. And what felt like half of Orlaise while they were at it. Who they were trying to recruit. Varric didn’t get it either. The Orlesians liked their politics bloody and complicated enough without adding the Inquisitor, Herald of _Fucking_ Andrastre, into the mix (and yes he did warrant the extra addition to that title). Instead of preparing for the Winter Palace their Inquisitor was busy picking a fight with every demon, Orlesian, and Dalish south of Pont Agur. And then they fell into a hole.

“Varric! Get off!”

“Seeker, as soon as Tiny’s off me, it would be my pleasure.”

“Bull, off!”

Of course, the Inquisitor had somehow managed to land on his feet at least four meter away from the wriggling mass of limbs that was his companions. And by the time they managed to untangle that ball of fun he’d already stalked around what appeared to be a hidden passage.

“After 'im!” Sera shouted as she scampered forward.

Varric missed the days where his hero didn’t run off by himself and silently killed anything in his way. Hawke would have at least snarked at the demons and blood mages, letting the rest of the party know where he was. This You John Huck would only leave a trail of dissolving bodies after himself.

“I’m putting a leash on that man.” The Seeker, lovely lady that she was, looked a few seconds away from murdering the human. Or at least trying to.

“Hey, you’re the one that named him the Inquisitor.” Varric reminded her.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I should never have let Leliana suggest it.”

Leliana, of course, was utterly charmed by their budding anarchist of a leader. In contrast, Josephine was just as close to murder as the seeker was on a bad day. And she had a lot of bad days right now.

Pondering who was more likely to knife the Inquisitor, their enemies or their allies, Varric would later forgive himself for not noticing the oncoming danger. A wave of lighting crackled across the stone passage and zapped his feet. Shaking off the stiffness in his legs, he could hear the clang of a sword and the occasional rumble of thunder or crackle of frost. While he was busy getting his legs under control the rest of the had party charged forward. Catching up, Varric didn’t have time to take in the impressive piles of treasure littering the floor or the _very_ nice bed shoved into the corner. His attention was pulled to the figure standing in front of a crude throne.

There, in front of them, was a demon. But not any demon, a _desire_ demon. A decidedly _male_ looking desire demon. Its horns were shorter and thicker but still had the distinctive outward curl, and the skin was a few shades off from the usual lavender. It was also missing the usual string bra and thong, instead opting for a plain white sash around its bottom half.

“You.”

Well, Varric isn’t sure if he should applaud the demon’s ability to enrage the Herald or hide behind a rock. Perhaps both.

“Yoo Jonghyuk.” The possible desire demon crooned back.

Varric didn’t see the Herald move, but as soon as the demon was done purring he was off like a shot from Bianca. Say what you will about his personality, the man could _fight_. The first swing missed as the demon swanned backwards. The Herald didn’t pause, letting loose a flurry of follow up attacks, driving his opponent towards the cavern walls. Lightning arced through the air from its fingertips and the he was forced to dodge or be charred.

Solas sent out a Veil Strike while Bull and Cole circled around to attack it from the rear. It ducked beneath Bull’s two handed swing and kicked Cole in the face as he tried to go for a Shadow Strike. Seras knocked an arrow and shot while it was distracted. It let off another wave of Chain Lighting, driving the front-line fighters back and freeing up the space around itself. Varric loaded up Bianca and joined Seras and Solas in giving the two melee fighters cover as they retreated. The Inquisitor tackled the busy demon and they cut off their attacks before they could hit him. The demon kicked him off and tried to roll away but Cassandra pulled down Wrath of Heaven on the downed foe. A blinding light pierced the dim cave and Varric turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid being blinded. When he opened them the demon was gone, only a tattered black cloth lay where it had stood.

“_You’re_ the Inquisitor? What am I asking? You’re the protagonist.”

The voice reverberated all around them. The torches surrounding the room flared green and smoke gathered above the throne before twisting and solidifying into the demon’s naked form. Varric had to try _really_ hard to not avert his eyes and give it an opening. Other people didn’t have that problem.

“Where’s your sword?” The Inquisitor asked unimpressed, his eyes raking over the demon’s bare form, lingering on its face in the end.

“Where’s _your_ sword? That isn’t the Black Demon Sword.” It shot back draping itself across the throne. “I didn’t lose it, I’m lending it.”

“To who?”

“To your mother, that’s who. My adorable incarnation needs a weapon that can channel magic and isn’t a staff shaped sign that she’s an apostate.”

The inquisitor swept his sword at and glared at the demon. The party readied themselves for another charge when-

“Baa! Baa! Baa~!”

A white ball of fluff shot out of a pile of coins and bounced its way to the Inquisitor. It dodged Sera’s arrow and latched itself to his cheek letting out happy squeaks.

“You woke up Biyoo.” The demon pouted. “I just put her down for a nap. Do you know how hard it is to get an eternal six year old to take a nap?”

The Inquisitor ignored him and pulled the fluff ball off his face and cupped it in his palms. It let out a few more squeaks before rolling around in his hands. He stared intently at the cute thing and gave it his full attention, occasionally nodding his head and humming whenever it paused to chirp at him.

The demon sighed and turned to the rest of the group. “So. How has he been messing up?”

“Whuz that suppose to mean?” Seras barked back defensively.

“I know this guy. I know his people skill.” The demon replied. “And since he’s the Inquisitor, he’s in a very diplomatic position. Who’s he pissed off?”

“Who hasn’t he?” Varric snorted and lowered Bianca. “The Inquisitor’s got a talent for picking fights.”

“Jonghyuk-ah is very talented at fighting.” The demon agreed. “If only he could be that talented at making friends, he’d be unstoppable. The only other good thing he has going is how handsome he is.”

“Kim Dokja.” The Inquisitor said, not taking his eyes off ‘Bee you’. “Join the Inquisition.”

Varric was suddenly reminded of the Inquisitor’s many mandatory lessons on diplomacy with Josephine. And how little they did to teach the man proper etiquette or tact.

“Hah? That’s not even a request! No wonder you’re fighting half of Thedas. Words, Yoo Jonghyuk, you have to use words and be polite if you want people to like you. Eye contact is important too.”

The inquisitor snorted and looked up to give the demon the stink eye. If anything, this seemed to encourage the demon.

“Oh, what’s that? You need me? Well if you insist. But! I must say that I can’t _possible_ abandon my stuff. Which is _my stuff._ You don’t get any of my treasure or coins unless I give them to you, understand? And anyone I recruit fights under me!”

“I would accept this demon’s offer while also advising caution, Inquisitor.” Solas piped up, eyes flicking back and forth between the fluff ball and demon. “It isn’t everyday a spirit of curiosity and a desire demon offer their aid.”

“Still a demon.” Seras pointed out petulantly.

“That, by its own admission, is familiar with our leader.”

“It’s not right.” Cole whispered. “There’s something… It’s not right. I can’t read him... there’s a wall in his head.”

“Oh… shit. Look, Cole can’t read him. That’s a bit a security risk right there, isn’t it?” Bull pointed out.

“As a spirit-”

“The kid ain’t _just _a spirit anymore chuckles-”

While everyone circled up to argue, the seeker seemed to have had enough. Marching forward she redrew her sword and raised her shield.

“Inquisitor! This is a demon! One that, by its own admission, is consorting with an apostate.” Cassandra waved a sword at the lounging figure. “We _must_ destroy it!”

“No.”

There’s a stunned silence as the rest of the party paused their arguments and took that in. Varric coughed. Well, this was awkward.

“What do you know about this?” The Inquisitor raised the mark towards the demon.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Lie.”

“Not a lot.” The demon corrected itself. “Weren’t you the one that played games? I only did-”

“Inquisitor! You must kill it! A demon cannot be allowed to join the Inquisition.”

“Rude.” The demon sniffed. “Jonghyuk-ah only tries to kill me every once in a while. And I’ll have you know I’m human. Mostly anyway.”

Wait, what?

“How are you _mostly human_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random scenario. They have to complete the main plot of DAI but nobody has actually played any of the games, they just have a frankensteins monster idea of what the storyline might be.  
Everyone else is around and doing their own thing. They come back to the cave to find it empty and immediately panic and storm the inquisition to get KDJ back. Only to find out that he decided to come on his own and YJH is there.  
KDJ's been around for a while, for once he's the one that had to wait years for everyone else to show up. He's just been lurking in the background waiting. He was sleeping when Solas threw up the veil and got stuck behind it for a few hundred years, hence the demon appearance now, but he's still technically human because reasons.  
So he would sleep, party member arrives, go pick them up, bring them to the fade and let them sleep, something's happening in Thedas, they wake up and check it out, go back to sleep, and repeat until YJH showed up and they could get on with the plot.


	6. The Much Worse In-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Sookyung hated Yoo Jonghyuk for having what she wanted. He will never be able to change that, in that life or this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate summary: sad man and jail mom scream at each other about who loves rat man the most while everyone else is very concerned

The one to find him is Lee Sookyung. He was in his third year and miserable, while she was visiting and then extremely pissed. She wasn’t there for him, but that didn’t stop her from approaching when they met.

“Yoo Jonghyuk.”

“Lee Sookyung.” He greeted as he passed.

She heard the whispers surrounding them in the hallway. The school’s most infamous loner had acknowledged someone. A two years record of Yoo Jonghyuk purposefully ignoring everyone and everything broken. An arm is placed in front of him and sharp, familiar eyes roamed his face.

“You’re ignoring me.”

Lee Sookyung’s youthful features where on full display with her hair pulled back as she gazed up at him. If they were just judging by her face, nobody would believe that she was old enough to be his mother.

“There’s nothing to ignore.” Yoo Jonghyuk tried to walk past her again.

Lee Sookyung's hand swung out and slapped his chest, pushing him back a step. The surrounding students shuffled nervously. One of them ran off to find a teacher.

“How rude, do you not even have enough manner for a greeting?”

The younger man glared down at her. She was reminded of a similar scene from the scenarios. An older face staring down at her and demanding that she hand over her son. Waking up three days after that to find out he had done exactly what she feared.

“You don’t even ask. Did you ever care for him?” She challenged. “He hasn’t forgotten _you_.”

Yoo Jonghyuk’s froze. “…Where is he?”

“He never could, no matter how much better off he would have been.”

“Lee Sookyung, _where is he!”_

“_Why does it matter!”_ She screamed back. “_You will hurt him, just like before!”_

_“I would never!”_

_“You drove a **sword** into his heart!”_

Yes. He couldn’t deny that. Yoo Jonghyuk had driven a sword into her son’s heart and because of that she didn’t see him for _three years._ She was aware that it was part of Dokja’s plan, that even if he hadn’t been sent away he wouldn’t have chosen to be near her. But still. Three years. Three years of wondering if her son was truly dead or enacting one of him schemes. Because even with that damned Fourth Wall, he loved too much. He had loved his friends. In a small way, he had even loved her. But at the end of the day he had loved a story more, and that was what killed him. Back then, _Kim Dokja would always choose Yoo Jonghyuk,_ there was no room for any other in his heart_._

Later, that changed. There was room for his little incarnation Shin Yoosung and the insect boy Lee Gilyoung. There was room for Yoo Sangah, Jung Heewon and Lee Hyunsung. There was room for Han Sooyoung and a myriad of incarnations and constellations that chased after him. There was even room enough for her to heal their own broken relationship. But a petty part of her would always be jealous of the way he fell in love with Yoo Jonghyuk, through years of paper and ink then blood and sweat, like he couldn’t live without him. And in the end, he couldn’t.

“_I wasn’t the one killed him in the end!”_

Maybe if she’d had more time. Time to know him, to grow affection the same way she had for the others that her son had picked up. She had _liked_ her son’s companions, the loyalty they had felt towards him even after his ‘death’. They had cared for her in those three years while they grieved, each in their own way.

All of them except this one. They had both understood back then that nothing would make her forgive him. He had killed her son, seen him come back, and lost him while she waited, bed ridden, for their return.

_“You may as well have!”_

They stared each other down as the surrounding students pulled out their phones and huddled together for the show. They had created a scene but neither of them cared. They were on the edge of coming to blows, decades of conditioning from the scenarios broke through years of civilized peace. Because when the world was ruined, if you stuck first sometimes your opponent didn’t get to strike back.

There was the sound of feet slapping against tile and a student came tearing around a corner, dragging a teacher with them. The teacher huffed and stumbled his way between the two fighters.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Of course. I’m very sorry for this. Really, I wasn’t expecting this to happen today.” Lee Sookyung apologized, plastering on a gentle smile.

“We’re not done here.” Yoo Jonghyuk growled as he took a step forward.

Another teacher ran down the hall and grabbed Yoo Jonghyuk’s arm and tried to pull him away. He shook them off and charged forward again. Suddenly, he was mobbed by at least a dozen other students trying to push him back.

“Yoo Jonghyuk, go to the teacher office!” The teacher yelled grabbing his shoulder. “We will discuss your behaviour there.”

“Don’t tell me to-”

“Still so selfish.” Lee Sookyung snapped as she spun away. “Even if you’re not done, I am.”

“Lee Sookyung, _where is he!_”

She ignored the bellowing teen and bowed to the struggling teachers before marching out. Tch. Of all the schools, of course this would be the one he went to. She was tempted. She was so tempted to say nothing when she got home. To tell Dokja that the school wasn’t accepting transfers and that they’d have to make do with the backup. It would make both their lives so much easier.

* * *

A week later Lee Sookyung watched as her son ran at Yoo Jonghyuk and embraced him at the entrance of the school. He cried and clung to the former regressor the man she hated buried his face in her son’s hair and clung back. They sank to the floor and basked in each other presence, ignoring everything else.

She watched and knew she did what was right for her son.

She watched, and in a corner of her heart, she continued to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one started as YJH and YSA meeting in HS and everyone thinking that they’re dating but actually having a passive aggressive relationship.  
Then I realized that I was writing YSA way too mean and I thought, “Who would actually say stuff like this to YJH”, and realized that the only person with that much loathing toward YJH other than himself would be LSK.


	7. The Yoo Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and her brother talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate summary: happy family times

“Miyeok guk?”

Mia peers into the pot. She jabs her fingers in quick and licks the broths to double check. Yeah, it’s seaweed soup.

“Oppa, is there some weird rumor going around? I’m not pregnant, I don’t think anyone is actually? Unless you need to tell me something.”

Interest peaked, she slides next to her brother and bats her eyes at him. Putting on her cutest expression, she tries to tickle his sides to get him to talk. It doesn’t work, of course. Even before all these coins, stats, and skills, she only had a fifty-fifty chance of actually being able to touch her brother. Now it’s a matter of if he can even feel her with how buff he is.

“It’s Shin Yousung’s birthday.”

“Haa~. Oppa is so old fashion. Are you gonna do this for everyone?”

“Did you remember to get a present?”

“Tradition is important, scooch over, let me help.”

She bullies her oppa into handing over the wooden spoon and gets comfortable. She doesn’t try and touch the stove or spices, just stirs the broth. While not the manliest of traits, she’s secretly proud of her oppa’s ability to turn everything he cooks into a five star meal and she isn’t about to jeopardies that. Even she can’t mess up stirring miyeok guk.

She snickers as she remembers her mom chasing Jonghyuk out of the kitchen on more than one occasion. She would yell superstitions at him as she waved a knife or scissors in the air after him.

“Remember when mom told you that your penis would fall off if you cooked?”

“Who was the one that cried when I made you breakfast?”

Mia huffs, of course he remembers that. A week after their parents died, she had woken up to scrambled eggs and rice for breakfast and broke out crying. All she can remember was that the eggs were burnt, the rice undercooked, and she may or may not have yelled that her oppa shouldn’t give up being a man just to feed her.

“I was ten, I can’t be held accountable for my actions at the time.”

Her oppa humms and just throws more seaweed into the pot. He taps her arm and she gives it a few stirs before letting it simmer.

Stupid oppa. He wants to embarrass her? Fine, she’s got way more dirt since the scenarios started!

“Everyone says you had a kid with that ugly ahjussi, are you sure this is for Yoosung-ah and not for round two?”

Jonghyuk stops and stares at Mia. What? Did he think she wouldn’t hear? Did he have no faith in his little sister’s gossip senses? That's what you get for underestimating her power!

Her victory is short lived. At first, she thinks he’s just embarrassed. But he doesn’t look away, and the furrow in his brow isn’t deep enough to be angry.

“It wasn’t with Kim Dokja.” He finally says. “In the last regression. I was… I was with Lee Seolhwa. We got married.”

Mia blinks in surprise but doesn’t say anything, just lets her brother talk and cook. Honestly, while Seolhwa-unni is _very_ pretty, she just can’t see her dating her brother. Maybe it’s because she was _too_ pretty. Despite what everyone tells her, Mia can’t see the appeal in her brother.

“We hadn’t decided on a name. We wanted something, we didn’t know what we wanted to name him. We didn’t. No one _planned _to have a baby, it just. Happened. We didn't want him, not in a world like this but… it was weird. I was happy? We knew it was irresponsible but. He had already happened so.”

Mia doesn't look away, no matter how much she wants to. It was her fault for bringing it up so she was gonna tough it out.

“He was so little… he was 3 weeks premature. It was the middle of a scenario so we would just held him and ran skills to make sure he didn’t get sick. I could fit him in one hand in the beginning. He was hungry though, had a good appetite. Seolhwa was too busy with him to help. When it was over. Everyone wanted to hold him. I had to fight them off, everyone wanted to just, touch him or hold him. I. Heh. I didn’t really like that. He’s a baby, he was gonna get sick. Or someone would drop him. I was. Seolhwa said we could name him later, we were just calling him our quiet potato. He was so small, Mia-ah. He. He was so small, he couldn’t even cry… he was too little, premature you know? But I had to go to Olympus.”

Mia tenses. Another black spot in her brother’s history. She knows that something happened, it’s hard not to when he tenses everytime someone mentions the upcoming scenario.

“I never got to see them after that. I don't. It’s fuzzy. I can’t remember everything. An- _that woman_. She. I couldn’t go to them. I was, this dog on a leash. I could pull as much as I wanted but she never let go. I. I know they were gone. By the time I died I knew. She told me that much. She didn’t want me to fight as much so. When it happened, she took me to them and showed me. It. He was big then. I. He was bigger. I think… It was at least 2 years so. So she must have named him. I. I don’t know. He. He was just. I… He wasn’t a potato anymore.”

Mia buries her face into her knees and weeps. She weeps for the little nephew she never got to meet and for the pain her brother had to go through. She hates that she’ll never get to tease her brother about being a shit dad, even though she knows he would have been the _best_, and that she wasn’t able to be the cool aunt.

Jonghyuk lets Mia cry, his own eyes dry as he takes the spoon from her and stirs the pot. Soon enough she settles and her sobs turn to quiet sniffles.

“I’m gonna kill her.” She states. “Anna Croft. I’m gonna kill her.”

“No.”

“What?! Oppa, she-”

“No. You won’t touch her. You won’t talk to her. You won’t go near her.” Jonghyuk orders as he covers the pot. “Anna Croft is _mine_ to kill.”

Picking up the pot, her brother stares at her. She looks up at him. Takes in the anger in his eyes and the way the pot creaks in his grip. Yeah. Anna Croft is dead. She just doesn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the alternate summary was a lie.  
The superstition about boys cooking is something I’ve actually heard my aunt yell at my cousin.
> 
> There isn’t enough written about the Baby Yoo.  
I probably messed around with timelines, I think LSH and the baby die, YJH spends a hundred years in a time chamber killing his emotions, and then Anna Croft betrays him. But for maximum angst I decided to just throw that out. This way he has an even bigger reason to HATE Anna.  
I don’t know how it’s still a thing in Korean families now, but traditionally, after a baby is born the mom is supposed to eat a nothing but miyeok guk, seaweed soup, for months to help with milk production, it can also act as baby food that doesn’t taste nasty, and is always served during birthdays.  
I just have this image of an excited YJH learning how to make seaweed soup for months before the baby is born.


End file.
